


don't wanna die yet (can't afford it)

by BlueishSugar2288



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, I wrote this instead of revising, Miscommunication, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Sort Of, The Mandalorian (TV) Season 2 Spoilers, i guess?, mentioned numa - Freeform, no wolffe's feral child is not canon but she is in my heart, not really - Freeform, oh boy ailyn is annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29799462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueishSugar2288/pseuds/BlueishSugar2288
Summary: Fennec, unlike most people in the galaxy, knows that Boba has a daughter. If it was up to him then she wouldn’t, but she’d been with him when he’d drunk himself into oblivion a few month cycles ago and accidentally revealed that it was his kids birthday. He’d also said that she was dead, and had been since before he’d got out of the sarlacc.Considering that there’s a twenty four year old with the same tattoos that the kid in the picture she pretended she didn’t know about had sprawled out on his throne, apparently that isn’t the case.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Ailyn Vel, Boba Fett & Fennec Shand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	don't wanna die yet (can't afford it)

**Author's Note:**

> title from California by YUNGBLUD

Fennec, unlike most people in the galaxy, knows that Boba has a daughter. If it was up to him then she wouldn’t, but she’d been with him when he’d drunk himself into oblivion a few month cycles ago and accidentally revealed that it was his kids birthday. He’d also said that she was dead, and had been since before he’d got out of the sarlacc.

Considering that there’s a twenty four year old with the same tattoos that the kid in the picture she pretended she didn’t know about had sprawled out on his throne, apparently that isn’t the case.

Fennec wasn’t sure what she’d been expecting from Boba’s daughter, but in hindsight, it should have been this exact thing. He’s a dramatic bastard, and from what she knows of Jango Fett, so was he.

“Y’know, dad, it’s usually seen as a dick move to not tell your kid that you’re not dead.” She drawls. She looks casual and relaxed, but Fennec has spent enough time around Boba to know that she’s absolutely fuming.

“ _Ail’ika_.” He says, and Fennec doesn’t think he knows how desperate he sounds. Ailyn, judging by how she narrows her eyes, absolutely does. He very obviously wants to say something else, but he’s only mostly an idiot and can therefore tell that if your estranged daughter is very obviously pissed and has a knife in her hand, it probably isn’t a good thing to say something emotional. “I didn’t know you were in the system.” He says instead, and it’s all to obvious to see that he really means _‘I thought you were dead’_.

“Oh I wasn’t, I was off having life changing bonding experiences with Wolffe’s feral child and Numa.” She says. “But I thought that coming back from the dead deserved a visit from your favourite child.” She pauses. “I mean, I assume I’m your favourite child on account of being your only child, but considering that I didn’t get an invitation to the ‘I’m not dead and am now in charge of Tatooine and best buds with _the fucking mand’alor_ ’ party, I think I might have to reconsider.”

He’s fucked

**Author's Note:**

> i put this in the tags but i'm saying it again: wolffe's feral child is not canon, i created her, so if you're wondering where the fuck she came from, the answer is my imagination. it's also very important to me that you know she tried to steal his wallet, kicked him in the dick and stabbed him with a spoon and it was adoption at first sight


End file.
